Dress in Flames
の のウエディングドレス |Rōmaji title = Honō no Naka no Uedingu Doresu |Literal title = The Wedding Dress In Flames |Series = DB |Number = 149 |Saga = Piccolo Jr. Saga |Manga = None (filler) |Airdate = March 15, 1989 |English Airdate = November 20, 2003 |Previous = The Victor |Next = The Fire-Eater }} の のウエディングドレス|''Honō no Naka no Uedingu Doresu''|lit. "The Wedding Dress In Flames"}} is the twenty-seventh episode of the Piccolo Jr. Saga and the one hundred forty-ninth episode in the Dragon Ball series. This episode first aired in Japan on March 15, 1989. Its original American airdate was November 20, 2003. Summary After saying goodbye to Master Roshi and his other friends, Goku embarked on his Flying Nimbus for his next great adventure; life with his new fiancé, Chi-Chi. While flying to Chi-Chi's father, the Ox-King's castle, Goku asks if the castle is near, to which Chi-Chi replied angrily: “Don’t ask me. You didn’t want directions, remember? What is it with men? Why are you allergic to assistance?” Goku, “I’m not.” Chi-Chi, “I was being sarcastic.” Goku then said, “Your father is going to be surprised when he finds out we’re getting married. I just hope he thinks it is a good one.” To this Chi-Chi laughs and says he doesn’t have to wait long as she points to the castle on the horizon. Inside the Ox-King's, Goku shovels his face with an endless amount of food. People watch on gobbed smacked. The Ox-King says, “It is good to have you home Chi-Chi as the Ox-King I am fearless, but as a father I’m entitled to worry. I expected you to return with news of the fight, not a husband.” Laughingly he hits Goku on the back. “As far as surprises go this is a good one. You have grown into a fine young man. (He says to Goku). You share your grandfather's strong spirit and fierce appetite.” The Ox-King then states that he is going to give his baby girl the biggest wedding this world has ever seen. The Ox-King then takes Goku and Chi-Chi to the treasure chamber where he presents Chi-Chi with her mother's wedding dress. At the main entrance of the castle, where people are preparing the decorations for the wedding, the Ox-King practicing his speech and Chi-Chi teaching Goku how to dance (as Goku is shown to be uncomfortable with this, probably because he never danced before). All of a sudden the ground starts to shake as well as everything else. Everything begins to break apart, and then flames leap up from the ground, all over the palace and country side. The Ox-King orders everyone to get out. Chi-Chi grabs Goku and reminds him about the dress. The Ox-King says he will get the dress and leaves. Chi-Chi insists that Goku goes and help, but flames block his path preventing him. They are forced to leave the castle. Outside, Goku tries to put out the flames with his Kamehameha, but it doesn’t work. Goku then calls his Flying Nimbus to him and begins to fly through the flames in an attempt find the Ox-King who is seen running through the castle with the dress. Unable to reach the Ox-King, because of the flames, the Ox-King tells Goku that the only thing that can put out these flames is the Bansho Fan. There is a flashback of Master Roshi talking about the fan which he threw out. Goku thinks for a moment then comes to the conclusion that Fortuneteller Baba could help him find it. Fortuneteller Baba, who is suffering from a cold, tells them that the fan can be located somewhere near an octagon, east to where they are. Not wasting any time Goku grabs Chi-Chi and Fortuneteller Baba, and sets off looking to look for the fan. They arrive at Octagon Village where Goku confuses Jasmine for Oolong. His friend Oonaan comes out of a house and tells Goku that neither of them are Oolong and that Oolong was expelled from the village for stealing a teacher's panties. Goku then goes to search for the Bansho Fan, and leaves Baba and Chi-Chi behind to stay at the Bansho Spa. Jasmine and Oonaan guide them to the spa and hide on the side of the shack peeking through a hole in the wall waiting for Chi-Chi to strip down and bathe. Unfortunately, a crowd of other pigs come as well to watch and end up breaking the shack causing Chi-Chi to stop undressing and panic. Chi-Chi gets mad and hits both of them making them far off in the spring. Goku finds a shape of the Bansho Fan in the center of the spring and pulls it out, which drains the spring and reveals a big rock with images of the fan. Major Events *Goku and Chi-Chi begin preparations for their wedding. *The Ox-King's Castle is engulfed in flame with Ox-King being trapped inside protecting the Wedding Dress. *Goku and Chi-Chi begin their quest to locate the Bansho Fan. Appearances Characters *Goku *Chi-Chi *Ox-King *Fortuneteller Baba *Jasmine *Oonaan Locations *Fortuneteller Baba's Palace *Fire Mountain *Octagon Village **Bansho Spa Objects *Power Pole *Flying Nimbus *Crystal Ball Differences from the Manga *The entire events of this episode were exclusive to the anime. Trivia *In this episode there are scenes that Goku has the Power Pole and then will be without it the next time he is shown. *Near the beginning of the episode, Goku is seen eating a whole banquet voraciously despite having eaten a Senzu Bean a few hours ago as shown in the last episode (Senzu Beans are supposed to calm the appetite for 10 whole days). *The Ox-King says that the wedding dress was in their family for 3 generations and should be worn by the bride. However, Videl is seen wearing a different dress in Gohan's wedding in Dragon Ball Z, maybe because she is not a descendant of Ox-King but the wife of his grandson. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 149 (Dragon Ball) ca:Episodi 149 (BD) pt-br:O vestido de noiva cercado de chamas fr:Dragon Ball épisode 149 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:Piccolo Jr. Saga Category:Dragon Ball